Emma's trapped and Regina's ticklish
by FemslashForever
Summary: Just a silly one shot where Emma and Regina are trying to have a quiet night in and a harmless prank leads to shocking revelations. SQ all the way. No Hook and no Robin. Rated M just to be safe.


**Alright let's see how this goes lol. This is my first time writing a one shot and I've never written an OUAT fic before but I love reading them so much that I decided to try writing my own. This is just an idea that popped into my head and I sort of ran with it. There is no mention of Hook or Robin (let's just pretend they don't exist). I'm hoping this goes okay and if you guys seem to like it then I'll definitely try to do more, and I would totally be open to taking prompts from you guys. Anyway I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.**

 **Rated M (To be safe)**

 **One shot**

 **Tickle fight**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Emma repeated the mantra out loud as she paced back and forth across the floor of the cellar. She paused her pacing long enough to reach a hand out and try to turn the door handle for the tenth time, only to get the same results. Locked. She glared icily at the door before resuming her pacing.

 _Way to go Swan, we finally get some alone time with Regina and you just had to go and get yourself locked inside her wine cellar because of course Regina Mills had fucking wine cellar_ , Emma thought bitterly to herself as she continued to try and wear a hole in the cement floor with her pacing.

They had just finished eating the delicious lasagna Regina had cooked for them and were enjoying a few glasses of wine while ranting about their week when the bottle ran empty, and Emma, ever the charming idiot, offered to go grab another bottle.

"Don't let the door close behind you dear, the lock is a little rickety." Regina warned as Emma stood up from the couch.

"I shall heed your warning my Queen." The blonde joked and threw in a bow for good measure.

"Well don't keep your Queen waiting long, dear." Regina husked back at her before chuckling as the blonde damn near ran out of the living and into the hallway where the stairs for the cellar were located. Emma quickly dashed down the stairs and opened the large wooden door at the bottom of them and, in her haste to get back to her _queen_ , forgot Regina's warning and let the heavy door close behind her. She quickly spun back around and face palmed herself before trying to turn the knob.

"Fuck my life."

After the long and hectic week the sheriff had had all she wanted to do was have her weekly Friday night dinner with Regina. The former Evil Queen and her had been having these dinners for months now, the only difference was that tonight Henry was spending the night at a friend's house. She loves the kid to death but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy having Regina all to herself. Even if it's not completely in the way she'd really like to have her.

Over the past six years Regina and Emma's relationship had quite the evolution. They went from being enemies to best friends that raised their son together. The blonde had been attracted to the older woman since she first laid eyes on her, but the love didn't come until she really saw the love the Mayor had for their son when they fought to get him back in Neverland. Even though the blonde suspects that Regina may have similar feelings, she still hasn't said a word. The fears of being rejected and losing her best friend are enough to keep Emma quiet for the rest of her life.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs brings Emma back to the present.

"Gina? Is that you?"

"Miss Swan are you really that incapable of following simple directions?" The older woman asked in a condescending tone but Emma could also hear the mirth in her voice as it filtered through the door.

"Gina c'mon and just get me outta here." Emma whined.

"And if I don't? You gonna punish me Sheriff?" Regina's voice practically oozed with sex amd Emma had to squeeze her thighs together when she felt a suddent throb from the apex of her thighs. She gritted her teeth and tried to shake the myriad of ideas on just how she would like to punish the brunette out of her head. When she was able to think straight (pun intended) she stomped her foot and growled, "Regina Mills so help me God if you don't-."

She's cut off as the door swings open suddenly and Emma has to blink rapidly as she's momentarily blinded by the sudden intrusion of the bright lights from the hallway. When the spots have faded from her vision she sees Regina leaning casually against the wall at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Regina broke the slience first when she let a small chuckle slip past her painted lips, hopefully not noticing the way green eyes flickered to them briefly before returning the brown orbs. "Did you find a suitable bottle for us, dear?"

Emma counted to three in her head before she made her move.

Regina let out a surprised shriek and ran up the stairs as fast as she could with Emma right on her heels. The former Evil Queen openly laughed as she was chased down the hallway, into the living room, and around the mahogany coffee table.

"Why're you doing this? I haven't done anything wrong." Regina panted while trying, and failing, to act innocent.

"Maybe because you decided to tease me instead of letting me out after I asked you to. And you know what? Now that I think about it, why would the pristine Regina Mills have a rickety _anything_ in her house? Surely she would have fixed it by now, with or without magic." Emma boasted smugly, her grin only widening when two chocolate brown eyes widened slightly at having been caught.

"So what Miss Swan? You think I purposefully used magic to mess with the lock, knowing you wouldn't pay attention and let the door close behind you, therefore trapping you inside my cellar? The nerve you have to accuse me of something so juvenile. I for one am appalled." The brunette put a hand on her chest and attempted to look as wounded as possible. Emma wasn't falling for it.

They both knew this game all too well. As shocking as it sounds the Mayor liked to play pranks on Emma from time to time, and after many failed attempts at revenge, the young woman finally figured out the perfect payback when she learned of one of Regina's biggest weaknesses; she's ticklish.

So this is the way it would go, Regina pranks Emma, Emma tickles Regina until she gives in and apologizes. Simple and stupid, but they loved it all the same. It was just one of the many facets of their friendship.

Shaking her head, Emma inches around the table towards Regina with her hand outstretched, "I'm sorry, you're right. There's no way that you would ever do something so childish, especially not to your best friend. Whaddaya say? Truce?" Regina raised an eyebrow suspiciously before clasping the blondes hand in her own. She saw Emma smile wickedly before she was grabbed around the waist and pinned to the floor underneath the chuckling blonde.

"Emma you better not!" Regina half-shouted when the younger woman grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head. The brunette squirmed around trying to break free knowing full well that she could poof herself away at any time, but she was enjoying the position she was in too much to even _want_ to move.

She brought her legs up and hooked them around Emma's waist. The older woman thought she saw the blondes eyes darken slightly at the move, but knew it was probably her own eyes seeing what they wanted to see.

Slowly, Emma transferred both of Regina's hands into her left one as she brought her right hand down and pressed it the Mayor's stomach where her shirt had ridden up slightly and swallowed thickly as she came into contact with her warm, soft skin.

Emma teasingly ran her fingers across the smooth flesh, causing Regina to, involuntarily, buck her hips up into Emma. A low moan sounded and both women froze, not knowing exactly who made the sound. They stared at each other, waiting to see what the other one would do.

Unable to stop herself, Regina slowly brought her hips up to Emma's again and had to bite her lip at the friction she felt. Before she could worry if she'd made a mistake, the blonde brought her own hips down to grind against Regina's yoga pant-covered core. She moaned loudly when the rough denim of the sheriff's jeans rubbed her right _there._

Before Emma could react, Regina ripped her hands out of Emma's, fisted the front of her black t-shirt, yanked her down, and crushed their lips together. Another moan filled the room, this time from both women, as they finally shared their first, long over-due kiss. The older woman whimpered as Emma's tongue came out and slid along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Regina opened her mouth immediately and gasped as their tongues came into contact for the first time.

Emma wasn't sure if she had died and gone to heaven or if this was another one of those dreams she had been frequently having about her best friend, all she _did_ know what that she never wanted it to end. She broke their kiss only to replace her lips on Regina's neck. The older woman felt a gush of wetness flood her panties and Emma licked and sucked at her throat. Before she lost all control, Regina flicked a wrist and transported them to her bedroom and on to the bed. Emma paused her ministrations long enough to shake the away the dizziness from their sudden trip. Looking down at Regina, Emma felt like her heart was gonna burst.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked quietly, the brunette just nodded and smiled before grabbing the hem of the Savior's shirt and slowly moved it up her torso and off her body.

"How do you not know, Emma Swan?" She whispered softly while running her hand down the blondes toned abdomen.

"Know what?"

"That I'm in love with you." She spoke the words so softly that Emma almost didn't hear them. No other sound was made in the dark room, as Emma tried to find her words, but shock had rendered her speechless. She had obviously waited too long to respond because soon, Regina was unwrapping her legs from around Emma and trying to move away.

Panicked, Emma quickly wrapped her arms around Regina and sat back so that she was sitting cross-legged on the bed with Regina in her lap, straddling her, "Just give me a second please? You literally just blew my mind, Gina. I mean either I'm dreaming, or you know what? Of course I'm dreaming because there is no way in hell that you Regina Mills, ex Evil Queen, and mother of my child just told me you're in love with me. You- you're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and I'm just me. Just Emma, just an orphan. You- you're perf-."

Regina clamped her hand over Emma's mouth cutting her rant off successfully, "Don't you dare call me perfect, because we both know that I'm not. Are you truly that dense, Emma? I wish you could see yourself the way I do. _You're_ beautiful, _you're_ smart, _you're_ funny, _you're_ perfect, not me. I was the Evil Queen, I _killed_ people because a child couldn't keep a secret. You're not just an orphan Emma, you're so much more than that. You gave me Henry, you gave me a family. You're wondering how in the hell I could ever fall for you? Emma how could I _not_ have fallen for you?" Regina felt the tears that had been burning her eyes finally roll down her cheeks and shuddered as Emma gently wiped them away.

"Well I am pretty charming." Emma joked trying to hold back her own tears, and chuckled when Regina slapped her shoulder. Not phased, Emma leaned her head down to touch her forehead to Regina's and looked into her eyes, "I'm not perfect, not by a long shot. And as awful as it may sound I don't care that you killed people, I don't care that you were the Evil Queen, because I love you, every part of you, and that includes the Evil Queen." Emma felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders as she finally said the words out loud. And the smile that stretched over the brunettes face made all of her worries melt away.

The Mayor cupped Emma's face in her hands, "Do you really meant that?"

"Every word." Emma responded strongly, before she could even take another breath, Regina leaned in a sealed their lips together in a kiss much gentler than the previous ones they had shared but not lacking in passion. It was a kiss that enveloped the two women in warmth and love. It was everything. It was _home._

They eventually laid down on the bed, still wrapped up in one another. There was no rush only sweet kisses and whispered words of love and reassurance. Even though they didn't make love that night, it was still the most intimate experience they'd ever had with another person.

They finally found their happy ending, and all it took was a silly prank, harmless revenge, and a little bit of courage.

FIN

 **Well there it is. I'm not too sure how I feel about this, but I'm hoping it's not too bad. Let me know if you want me to do this again. Bye!**


End file.
